Death Note 2
by thedemonicteen
Summary: This is my first story and I wanted to do this for a while. tell me what you think of it. I do not own death note.
1. Prologue

Ryuk POV

I am sitting here, watching some shinigamis play Death-Heads. It's been a long time since Light Yagami's death and things have returned to normal. Which is BORING! _Time to drop my death note again_. I get up from my spot and Kayak stopped me.

"Where are you off to?" I turn around and say, "the human world. I'll be back soon." I start to walk on, and heard the shinigamis laugh dryly. I don't look back this time. _They can gossip and play Death-Heads all they want, but I'm going to have some fun_.

I finally reached the bottom of the stairs that lead to the mortal realm. "Find someone good_._" I whisper to my Death Note and threw it. Afterwards, I spread my wings and followed; hoping to find another interesting human.

Darren's POV

Why am I tortured so much? Going to public school sucks! I hate it! I'm bullied none-stop cause I'm not strong or fast or popular. I'm skinny and tall. Not as strong as most and that's why I'm an easy target.

Today at lunch, I get forced into the big trash bin outside yet again. I climb out for air after being forced to stay in for ten minutes. It reeks of spoiled pizza and other foods with a hint of rotten milk.

Aaron, a good friend of mine, helped me out of the trash. He is pretty tall and great at football. When I first came to this school, Aaron made me do his homework. A few days later, we were matched up as partners for an assignment. We connected and found out that we have a lot in common. Even though Aaron is bigger, faster, stronger, and cooler, he still likes me as a friend.

I'm out and covered in trash. A banana peel is in my hair and other muck is on me. I can't tell what the stuff is and I don't want to find out. Aaron starts to help clean me off.

"Why don't you tell Dmitri to leave me alone?" I asked. Aaron looked me in the eyes and replied, "I did. I'm sorry to say this but they will never leave you alone." I sighed deeply and looked down. I could tell Aaron felt bad for what he said, so he tried to make up for it. "You know what I mean. You have to stand up for yourself and stop having me play peace-keeper."

I know he's right but I just don't want to say it. I just make an excuse so I could go sulk alone. I walked to my locker and took out some spare clothes. I rushed to the bathroom to change. I get into the spare clothes without interruptions. _So far, so good_, I thought as I tip-toed out of the bathroom. No one in the halls, it's like a ghost-town. _Must be a fight in the lunchroom. I can probably sneak out and skip last three hours_.

I sprinted to the door and pushed it open. Freedom at last! I follow my first instincts, go to the bus stop and wait. I sat down and thought about my fucked up life. currently living with some foster parents who don't give a damn about me, just my money. My parents died when I was nine. I think about my school life. I am rejected because of my smarts. I want to go to another school but my foster parents wont allow.

Bored, I pulled out a ring and studied it. My dad gave it to me before he died. It was pure gold with his favorite saying, "Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining." He always told me that saying when I was down in the dumps. I looked at it one last time and placed it back in my pocket. Then, the notebook came and everything changed for me and my life.…


	2. Chapter 1 Discovery

Ryuk's POV

I land and look around; I'm in an urban area. I see a teenager across the street at a bus stop. He gets up and walk closer to the notebook. _Wow, that was fast. Hope he is going to be good entertainment. _

He is about to pick up the book when someone yelled at him. Some other teenagers in a group ganged up on him. They yelled an exchange and the boy falls while the others laughed and cheered. _They must be bullies. Humans against humans. Mortals are interesting creatures. _I thought and continued to watch the fray.

The teen looked down and saw the book. He picked it up and read the front. "Death Note, huh. Load of shit if you ask me. Darren, you are so lame." He said and threw it carelessly to the ground. I fume, disappointed on how the human is so ignorant, and then a thought occurred to me. _I can have some fun now. Not how I planned but who cares, better than the MU. _He spots me and the fun starts yet again.

Dmitri POV

My friends and I were going out to get high when we spot Darren. I threw him in the trash earlier but it looks like he changed clothes. "C'mon boys. Lets have some fun with the weakling." I said pointing to Darren, who was sitting at the bus stop.

We walked over getting closer to the wimp when he gets up and run across the street. _He spotted us, the punk trying to run._ I yell, "Hey! Wait up." He turn and spots us and snarled, "what do you want?"

I pretend to look hurt. "What? Trying to avoid me?" Darren didn't answer but I went on. "I see you changed, knowing we will have to go through that again." The next thing surprised me. "No, we won't! Your days of bullying me is over. I wont let you put me in the trash ever again! So go back to the zoo or wherever you came from."

I walked up to him and challenged him by pushing and saying, "oh really. Who's going to stop me?" He falls to the ground and I laugh. He backs up and I almost go in for an attack, but a notebook gets my attention. "What's this? Death Note? Really?" I flip to the first page and read the horrible hand-writing. "Whoever names written in this book dies? Who comes up with this stuff? Darren, you are so lame it's ridiculous!"

Embarrassed, he tries to cover it up with some excuse about it falling from the sky. Bored with this book I throw it to the ground. Then I saw something that made me shake with fear. Some thing with yellow eyes stared at me. I fall to the ground and point at _it_. "What the hell is that!" Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. "What are you talking about?" One of my boys say but I know what I'm seeing.

"THAT, it's…hideous. It's like a demon or some shit like that. You know what, Darren….." I couldn't say the rest. I just ran. I heard my boys yell at me but I didn't care; I just ran…..

Darren's POV

Wow, that was….weird, no extremely weird! I stand up for myself and Dmitri goes running away like a pussy. _Man, I should have stood up to him a long time ago._ I look down at the book and picked it up to see what he was talking about.

I read it and looked around. By now the thugs that hung out with Dmitri had already left and the bus was pulling up. I run to the other side and get my stuff. I show the driver my pass and walks to an empty bench. I thought about what just happened and then continued to read the rules of this so called 'Death Note'.

I get home to hear the TV and my snoring foster dad. He must have passed out after drinking. I go upstairs to my room and close the door, locked it too. I usually don't lock my door but I didn't want anyone to see the notebook. I read all the rules so I went to the part that had the names. The names look familiar so I went downstairs again.

My 'dad' is awake now. He probably woke up when I was coming downstairs, those stairs make a lot of noise. He mumble something but I didn't catch it. "What did you say?" I repeat. He wave a hand which means 'forget it'. I shrug and walk out the door.

I get to the library and sit at an open computer. After a few names, I realized that most the names were dead criminals. Then, I see something that catches my attention. I clip the link and now I'm on some dark page. At the top, it said 'Kira'. I read on and find out that kira was some sort of wannabe god. He wanted to make the world a better place. No one knew he was and the word 'cult' popped into my head.

_Load of baloney. Just some cult-follower website. _I go back to the main search page uninterested. I search a few more things when the dumbbells Dmitri calls 'his friends' walk in and over to me. The only thing running through my mind is, '_shit, they're going to avenge their leader. I should run.' _Despite my thoughts of running, I just stayed in my seat and pretend I didn't see them.

One speaks up, trying to sound tough but is failing. "Hey freak. What did you do to Dmitri?" I look up and reply calmly, "nothing. He just freaked out at the fact that he has one less victim." I continue my web surfing when one pulls me away from the computer. "Listen here. Whatever black magic you used on him better stop or else." He has his fists balled now and trembling. I shrug, "What are you going to do? Beat me up and risk being cursed like your 'friend'. Just go away before I lose my patience and do the same to you."

Of course I was kidding but they didn't know that. Hell, I scared myself on how well I acted. They looked with true fear but tried to cover it. "Whatever, just watch yourself." After that, they walked out of the library.

I think about what just happened and look down at the death note. _Is this thing changing me for the worse? _I shake the thought and started to put away my stuff. Just as I'm getting up, an asshole from school knocked my stuff to the ground and papers scattered everywhere. "Watch where you're going freak." He said and walks off snickering. I glare at him and then a thought came to me.

I grab the notebook and find a blank space. I write Joshua Payne and think of his face. I count down…..ten seconds….. twenty seconds…..thirty seconds…...Forty second past and I was about to give up the idea when it happened. He clutched his heart, spluttered and fell. People gathered and I stare in fascination. One said, "he's dead!" I grabbed my stuff and left quickly. As I walked out, a sinister smile spread across my face. I have the power to take souls….the assholes will pay dearly. 


	3. Chapter 2 Ryuk

_Darren's POV_

_I started to write more and more names of the ones I hated in the notebook. I used my imagination for most, others were simple. One guy was hit by a bus. All of his bones broken on impact and he died instantly. Another was in a car that was stuck on some train tracks. It was hit by a train, the car bounced off the rails and sled down a slope and into a ditch; he bleed to death. Another was robbed; while being robbed, he struggled with the robber and was killed by an accidental discharge. _

_I was proud of myself, all the bullies and jerks were dead. But, there was a part in me that was unsatisfied….I pulled out the death note and looked over the pages. I think about why I felt like this, when the strangest thing happened. _

"_Hello Darren." A voice said behind me. I spun around to see who said hello to me. I gasp and fall to the ground, terrified. The thing laughed and said, "you don't fear my book, even after you used it, but you fear me at the first sight. I can't be that ugly." It chuckled again. I get up and the thing jumps onto my bed and land with a thud. My sheets bounced up and into a messy position. _

"_Got an apples?" He asked, I give him a confused look. "Why are you here?" I ask. It gets into a different position and answers, "cause you have MY book. And you need to get me an apple." I'm confused but push it aside and shrug. I decide to get this thing an apple, it's the least I can do. I go out of my room and downstairs. I grab an apple and head back to my room. I close my door and hand it the apple. It smiles with delight and devour the apple quickly. _

"_So…what's your name?" I ask fascinated. "Ryuk." He says, I nod awkwardly. "I'm guessing you wrote these rules." I say opening the notebook to the page full of rules and regulations. He nods, "yep." He pauses like he's trying to remember something, "oh yeah, this is the part I ask if you have an questions." _

"_Uh, I guess one for now. What are you?" I say. Ryuk chuckles, "man, do you know anything? *sigh* I'm a shinigami, a god of death. I'm the one who owns that death note." Ryuk says and points a bony finger at the notebook. "Oh sorry, here." I offer him the book, he waves it away. "No, you can keep it for now. I will get it back when it's time."_

"_Time for what?" He looks at me in the eyes. "Time for you to die, which will happen after I have my fun. The MU is very boring. I sometimes drop my notebook into the human world for fun. Trust me, you'll fine out when you die." I shake my head, "I'm not going to the Mi or whatever, unless that's hell." Ryuk chuckles and say, "When you use the death note, you will not go to heaven nor hell, but the MU is so boring you would think it's hell."_

"_So what else can you do?" I ask curiously. The shinigami thought for a second and then he snaps his fingers. "That reminds me, do you want to make a deal?" I raise an eyebrow, "what kind of deal?" _

"_A kind that would make you even more of a shinigami." A sarcastic thought comes to mind and it slips out. "What, I get to fly around?" Ryuk shakes his head, "you get shinigami eyes. That means you could see the exact date and the time that person dies." I gasp and thought of all the things I could do with that power. Ryuk interrupts my thoughts, "it comes with a price. You will lose half of your lifespan." I shrug, "closer to death….that's a deal-maker. I'll take the shinigami eyes." _

_Ryuk looked surprised. A few seconds later, his expression goes blank as he looks me in the eyes. I feel my eyes burn and suddenly everything went dark. A flash of orange filled my vision and finally everything returned. I looked around and realized my vision was with a shade of purple. "wow…wait, where is your numbers?"_

"_You can't see your own or other death note users numbers. Plus you can't kill me…..well you can but most don't know how. Ordinary things that kill humans are useless against me, even the death notes can't kill me." I nod, figures since he is a god of death. Wait…_

"_I'll be back." I say and walk out of the room. "Bring me back an apple!" Ryuk yells to me. I rolls my eyes and walk down the downstairs. My 'mom' is home. I see the date, she has about ten years left. I walk over to see my 'dad' death date. I smile when I see it, he had just under a year left. I celebrate silently and walks to the fridge to get another apple. _

_I get to my room and shut the door. Ryuk smiles as he catches the new apple. As he chewed, I thought it would be a good time to tell him not to yell. "You should be a bit more quiet. If my 'parents' hear you, I'll be screwed." He swallows and shake his head. "They can't hear or see me. The only ones who can are other shinigamis and people who touch my notebook which would be you and that other guy." _

_He takes another bite while I thought about Dmitri. "So he saw you when he went crazy." Ryuk nod, "yeah. He was fun tormenting. I got tired of him and killed him. That's why it took me so long to get here." He finishes the apple and toss me his death note. I go to the page and read, Dmitri Simmons suicide by hanging himself after going crazy. I look at Ryuk who looks unconcerned. He picks up my death note and flips through it. "Hmm, you have been working." I nod and reply, "they deserved to die." Ryuk sets the notebook down and lays down on my bed again._

_I start my homework, leaving Ryuk in silence. After a few minutes, he got up and said, "I'm bored. I'll be back later." I didn't stop him as he spread his wings and flew away into the moonless night. He would be back. I went back to work but I couldn't focus; the death note seem to be calling me…I answered. I pulled it out and flipped to a page with an emputy line. _

_I looked out of the window, my first victim walked pass my house. I write the name and hit by car after trying to pick up something from the ground. I see the person stop walking and pick up a five dollar bill. A car came zooming out of a side street and hit the guy. His body sailed a few feet and rolled to a stop. The driver got out and checked the body. He paniced and got back into his car and drove off. I laugh wickedly and stepped away from my window. Who knew using death notes could be so much fun? _


End file.
